A Somewhat Normal Life
by HappyLuckyInLove
Summary: When Max has saved the world what does she do, where does she go? Can she and Fang have a relationship. Can the flock survive school. FAX some Eggy and other possible pairings
1. A kiss and a Make over

A Somewhat Normal life

**A/N: Hey, It's my very 1****st**** story. I hope you like it. By the way Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17. Ella is 16. Nudge is 14. Gazzy is 12. Angel is 9. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does *sniff* Hey a girl can hope!**

Chapter 1

Max POV

Hi I'm Max. The flock and I are living with my mom and Ella. It's the first day of school and apparently my clothes aren't good enough so Ella, Nudge and Angel have been trying to get me to where nicer clothes. Good luck with that one. Anyway, I groan and literally fall out of bed. I get up and walk over to my closet in my PJs. I open the door only to find that all of my clothes have been exchanged for bedazzled tank tops, mini skirts and skinny jeans.

"Ella get in here right now!" I screamed. She is gonna get it. She came in and chuckled. I was furious.

"Where are all my clothes."

"I don't know, but," she was interrupted when Fang walked in. I loved him so much, but he didn't know. I wanted to spend every moment of my life with him, but he had a girlfriend. All of a sudden I realized how cold it was and shivered. Fang came over and wrapped his arms around me. I just about melted and heard Ella leave.

"Uh, Fang what are you doing," I asked after a few minutes.

"You shivered," was his reply. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled back reluctantly.

"What about Lissa?" I asked nervously.

"Oh her, I'm gonna dump her. She is so whiny," I almost couldn't believe it. I was so happy. Then he wrapped me back up in his arms.

Fang POV

Having Max in my arms felt so good. At that moment I knew I loved her. I was definitely going to break up with Lissa, she is whiny.

_She's glad Fang._ I heard Angel in my head.

_Okay thank you Angel now get out of my head._

_Okay, Bye Fang_

_Bye_

Right there I was so happy I kissed her. Then I heard a noise out side the door and I stopped.

"What," Max asked. I put a finger to my lips and opened the door. The rest of the flock and Ella fell in. Max blushed and Ella, Nudge, and Angel dragged her down to the bathroom.

60 minutes later

Poor Max. Ella Nudge and Angel draggd her into the bathroom an hour ago. Good thing Max doesn't sleep in, if she did we would've been late. I wonder what she looks like.

_She looks good_

_Angel get out of my head_

_Okay_

A few minutes later Max walked in. She was in a gold sparkle top with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with her converse. Her hair was straightened with a gold headband. She had gold shimmer over her eyes and blush and lipgloss, and boy did she look good. I mean even I was speechless. *ha*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max POV

They tortured me. 60 minutes of makeover, an all time high. I have to say the jacket fit me well and I got to keep my converse. I think I look good. I mean Fang couldn't keep his eyes off me. That's a good thing, I think. Since my birthday was a week ago, I got an amazing blue Harley.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving,"

"Okay bye Max"

"Bye."

I jumped on my bike and drove off. Leaving Fang with carpool duty. They wouldn't let me cut slits in my shirt so flying wasn't an option so I went with the bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO

**A/N: Okay that was my 1****st**** chapter so I hope you like it. I would really appreciate reviews. I know some of you don't have a lot of time, but good or bad will do. Don't be afraid. The button don't bite.**


	2. Carpool

**A/N: Okay it is chapie #2 yeah.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Boo Hoo. James Patterson does.**

----------------=======--------------

Max POV

I had decided to take my motorcycle. So Fang is left with carpool, poor Fang. When I get to school I take my helmet off and I am face to face with Sam. I broke up with him, but for some strange reason he doesn't believe it.

"Hey babe," He says

"Go away"

"Come on why so harsh," He whines and I hear someone come up from behind.

"She said leave," Fang says," and I suggest you do."

"Since when do you tell me what to do," Sam shouts. That turned into Sam limping away with a couple broken ribs, a broken arm, and a black eye. Fang left without a scratch.

"Thank you," I said. He didn't have time when Lissa came up.

"Hey Fangy," She did, giving him a peck on the cheek. I wanted to rip her head off right there until I remembered that he was going to break up with her.

"Lissa, I've gotta tell you something," He said calmly. I watched as they trudged to the quad.

+++++++++_________----------+===============??????

I took Lissa around to the back of the quad. She had no clue.

"Lissa I have to tell you something," her face dropped.

"What tare you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Lissa, I'm breaking up with you," I said trying to keep. The look on her face was priceless.

"What, but, we had so much. Why take that away?" she asked puzzled

"We had nothing, and I found something," I said and left her crying.

-----------------------===============

I caught up with Max after second period.

"So how did it go with Lissa," she asked.

"Good, so you want to go out on Friday," I asked coolly.

"Sure," she responded and practically skipped away. I was happy, but nobody would have guessed.

------------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max POV

I was so happy. I was smiling for the rest of the day. When I caught up with Ella at lunch she was sitting with her friends Emma and Maddie. I went over to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Max," I could have sworn Emma and Maddie could have been twins.

"Oh, I know Ella told me. She told us how cool you were I can't believe it, I finally get to meet you," Emma said

"Yeah I have been waiting for a while to see you," Maddie added.

"Cool," I said and glared at Ella, but it turns out that Emma and Maddie are really cool. Emma is a tomboy and Maddie is more girlie, but they are both nice.

"Hey, soccer tryouts are next week, you wanna come," Emma asked hopefully.

"Okay sure, it sounds like a lot of fun," I replied. I honestly though it would be fun.

Fang POV

I walked in the lunchroom to see Max sitting with Ella's friends Emma and Maddie.

"Hi," I said. Emma screamed and jumped almost a footin the air while sitting. Maddie just had to catch her breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said earnestly.

"That's okay she's just jumpy," Maddie replied for her. They looked like twins.

"Hey, Max is going to try out for the girl's soccer team next week, do you," Emma asked after catching her breath.

"The girl's soccer team," I asked.

"No the boys silly," she replied like it was obvious.

"Ah, okay," I said jokingly. After we finished lunch the bell rang and we all went our separate ways. Emma and Maddie seemed nice. And soccer seemed fun.

**Okay, the chappie is over. I liked and I hope you do to. The next chapter is called tryouts. I'll try and post it soon. Review please. The button don't bite.**


	3. It's a Date

**A/N: Okay. This is, It's A Date. Sorry about the name twist I forgot the date came before the tryouts. That's the next one I promise. Okay and the outfits are on my profile. Oh and they can disguise their wings.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

Okay it's Friday and I made the mistake of telling Ella, Nudge, and Angel that I was going on a date. Luckily I hadn't told them who it was. Anyways it's been two hours and I am in a dress. I tried to get them to let me where converse or even flats. You bet I won. Well, let's just say you lost that bet.

"You guys, I am gonna be late, I said knowing Fang would be waiting.

"You know what Max? You are done and you should go. You don't want your date to wait. Oh I wonder who it is. Hmm is it Sam wait you brohmmmmhmm," Ella shut her up.

"Thanks El,"

Welcome," I walked carefully down the hall not wanting to trip. Fang was talking to Iggy who was in the kitchen. Fang heard me and turned around. His jaw dropped. Did I really look that good.

Fang POV

Max looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and red heels that showed off her legs. Her hair was curled. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I was driving her motorcycle. It was good thing the kids were up stairs. She nodded and we hopped onto her bike. She had her arms around me the entire time. All to soon we arrived.

"We're here, what do you want to see?" I asked. I didn't know what we were going to see

"Umm, Can we see Whiteout?" I had a feeling she was going to say that.

"Sure," We buy our tickets and snacks and make our way to the theater. The movie had been out a while and we were the only ones in the room. We decided to sit in the back. In the beginning of the movie she jumped and I held her close for the rest of the movie. **(Sorry people who have seen Whiteout. I never have and I wasn't sure.) **After the movie finished we drove to the park.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes I did."

"You look beautiful"

"Really?"

"Really, and I'm glad you came,"

"Me too," I got up and walked over too where she was. I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and then took her into the forest.

Max POV

We eventually got to a clearing. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. I loved him but I couldn't tell him because he might not love me.

"Max I have to tell you something."

"What is it Fang." I said looking into his deep obsidian eyes.

"Max, I…I love you," I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what to do.

"I get it. I knew you didn't lo," He was cut off when I kissed him.

"I love you, too" I knew I was never going to run away again, "I have loved you since the day I met you. I will never leave you." Then he kissed me. It was more meaningful than any other kiss.

"Really?"

"Really," I assured him.

Fang POV

She loved me I couldn't believe it. I knew Lissa would be jealous, but I didn't care. I had a feeling that the next day the whole flock would know and by Monday the whole school would.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes," she replied.

We walked back hand in hand. When we reached the motorcycle we noticed Lissa across the way. She saw us and I kissed Max just at that time. She ran away crying. We laughed.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Fang."

"Yes, yes I did," we laughed hopped on the bike and rode home. When we got home all the kids were in bed we snuck upstairs and fell asleep in our separate rooms. I loved Max.

**Okay I hope you liked it. I had a good time writing it. Review please.**


End file.
